


I Followed Fires

by goodnightlove



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, Flash Fire - Freeform, Flashfire - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pyro/Scout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: Scout and Pyro's first kiss.





	I Followed Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Another older Flash Fire drabble I had. Wanted to edit and post it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! 🌻

“Come on Mumbles, you gotta be faster than dat!” Scout bellowed as he gained a significant lead on the arsonist, who was huffing and puffing far behind him. 

Scout crossed the imaginary finish line, turning to watch his gas masked friend breathless behind him. “Don’t give up Py, Some of us are just built for speed ya know.” Scout teased from his victory post.

A muffled sound of irritation filtered out through the mask and the arsonist gained speed. Drawing in the last reserves of endurance he had.

Scout was having a grand time as a four time undefeated champion of the races. But that elation turned to worry when Pyro continued to charge at him, showing no signs of slowing down. Before he could blink Scout found himself lifted clean off the ground and hoisted above Pyro’s head. A maniacal laugh of victory echoing loudly from the arsonist. Pyro gently shook the runner, much in the manner he did his flamethrower.

“Aw jeez, put me down Py. I get it, I get. I’m fast but you’re strong.” Scout yelled and kicked from the hold, in no real hurry to be let down.

One more maniacal laughter than Scout found himself gently sat back on solid ground. Pyro backed up and quickly struck a pose, not unlike what Heavy wound do. He flexed his arms showing off muscles that weren’t visible through the thick flame retardant suit. Each time the arsonist changed poses the suit would make a comical ‘squeak’ sound.

Scout fell to the ground clutching at his stomach. Laughter spilled forth loudly to the point that the runner was losing air. Each time he thought he’d calm down, Scout would glance up at Pyro and the arsonist would strike another pose, and the laughter would star anew.

“Oh gawd Py stop, I can’t breath!” I’m gonna die.”

Quite laughter filter through the mask as Py joined the red faced runner in the grass. Scout’s breathing was coming in quick burst as he drew much needed air into his lungs. Pyro glanced down at him for a moment before holding his arms high above his head and falling backward onto the grass.

Thick clouds rolled by quickly above them, a storm was supposed to arrive later that night. Pyro knew that the two of them would hunker down in the rec room, watch movies and eat junk food, both curled in blankets. Pyro’s hazel eyes briefly flicked to the right as a blue whale lazily darted from behind the clouds, only to disappear behind another. The hallucinations were very mild today, with no auditory hallucinations. Which was wonderful, cause it meant he got to hear Scout’s real voice.

As Pyro was watching the clouds and the whales, Scout had turned and was quietly watching him. Pyro had shown him drawings of what Pyroland looked like and the firebug described pretty amazing things that he saw to the runner. Just recently to told Scout that the freckles on his face, neck and shoulders looked like little stars in Pyroland. Scout found he couldn't stop blushing once Py had told him that.

Gingerly, Scout reached over and gently slipped his finger beneath the edge of the gas mask, pulling the arsonist from his daydreaming. Pyro turned and looked at Scout for a moment before lifting his head and allowing Scout to remove the mask.

Scout found his hands shaking a little. This felt so intimate, it always did, not matter how many times Pyro let him take the mask off. Py was a lot of firsts for Scout. He never knew he was attracted to men before, as well as women. And he’d never found another man as attractive as he did Py. Whenever Pyro looked at him, really looked at him, he always felt like he was falling a little. He liked it.

Tentatively, Scout reached out and gently ran his fingers across Py’s jaw and up to his cheekbones, earning a shiver and sigh from the arsonist. Their relationship had been progressing somewhere beyond friendship, but neither of them had talked about it. Seemed okay to just let things progress slowly.

Pyro rolled to his side and mimicked the action, using his fingers to drawing invisible patterns with Scout’s freckles. Both were still trembling a little, nerves firing, and their hearts beating rapidly in their chests.

Scout wasn’t sure who drew close first, but before he knew it their lips were touching. He couldn’t stop the quiet gasp that escaped his lips when Pyro deepened the kiss. Scout closed his eyes and drew Py closer to him. His lips were chapped, they always seemed to be, probably due to the suit. But Scout didn’t mind, he held onto the front of Pyro’s suit and hummed into the affection.

The kiss was soft and slow, both mercs testing what felt right, enjoying one another. When they did break both were out of breath, their eyes a little glazed and goofy grins on their faces. Scout had given thought to what his first kiss would be like. Mainly causing a cute girl to swoon from his sheer manliness. But this…this was nothing like that. This was wonderful, and soft and real.

Scout opened his mouth to say something when Sniper’s voice called from over the hill. Panicking a little, the runner brought his feet up and gently pressed Pyro away from him before rolling over and getting to his feet quickly.

Pyro rolled with a giggle but remained sprawled out on the grass, his attention turned toward the marksman who has just crested the hill. When Sniper’s gaze fell on the youngest mercs, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, he had been listening to them hooting and hollering for an hour now.

“Gotta run into town and get some supplies, wanna come before the storms washes the roads out?”

Pyro gave and quick thumbs up and got to his feet, and it was all Sniper needed as an answer. Scout was still frozen in place when the marksman vanished back down the hill.

Pyro’s brows knitted together when he noticed the Scout was still standing there. He closed the distance between and gently took the runner’s covered hands in his own.

“He didn’t see anything. I…really liked the kiss.”

Scout finally looked up and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I liked it to Py. Lets uh, lets go meet up with Snipes, I don’t want him leaving us behind.” Scout seemed calmed now, albeit a little flustered.

Scout hurried up the hill with Pyro struggling to catch up once more. Scout stopped at the top and smiled down at the arsonist, waiting for him to catch up. Still safe in their solitude, Pyro leaned over and gently pecked Scout on the cheek. 

“Race ya down the hill mumbles, last one to the camper has to sit in the middle!”


End file.
